1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for charging or otherwise transmitting electrical signals to or from a device to be removably connected to the apparatus and, more particularly, to a universal docking station adapted for use with a power and data center, and further adapted for charging or otherwise transmitting electrical signals to or from a device such as a hand held electronic device.
2. Background Art
In today's electronic world, numerous types of portable electronic devices are now used for both commercial and personal purposes. These devices include such items as cell phones, personal data assistants (commonly referred to as “PDA's”) and iPOD's® (a registered trademark of Apple Computer, Inc.). These various types of hand held devices often operate on DC power with internal rechargeable batteries. Accordingly, the hand held devices must be recharged from time to time.
In addition to charging, hand held devices (particularly those in the form of PDA's or other types of computers) may require the capability of transmitting and receiving data from other types of electronic devices, such as laptop computers and the like. However, hand held devices typically do not offer the most “user-friendly” input/output elements, such as keyboards and a mouse typically found with personal computers. Instead, a user has often been required to be content with using a stylus or other data entry device. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device which has the capability of integrating the convenience of a hand held instrument into a PC-type input/output environment, such as exists with respect to requiring data entry from a hand held device into a personal computer in the form of a “download.”
Various types of docking stations for providing for charging of hand held devices or otherwise providing for data entry are relatively well known in the prior art. For example, Scott, et al., United States Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0172218 published Sep. 11, 2003, describes various types of systems, devices and methods for transferring data between an intelligent docking station and a hand held personal computer. The Scott, et al. application publication discloses a method for receiving a device-enabled data element at a docking station. A driver conversion is utilized to convert the device-enabled data element into a bus-enabled data element. The bus-enabled data element is placed on a hand held compatible bus. The method includes the transmission of a data packet by detecting an input packet, retrieving a packet identifier from the input packet and dispatching the input packet to a device driver enabled on the packet identifier. The device driver is capable of converting the input packet from a hand held computer packet type to a device packet type.
The Scott, et al. application further describes what is characterized as an “intelligent docking station” (“IDS”) operating system, utilizing a top-level device driver. The device is capable of assembling hand held device-enabled data elements on an input packet, and formatting IDS device-enabled data elements for the hand held low-level device driver on an output packet. A communication driver sends and receives bus-enabled data elements, while a low-level device driver controls peripheral devices with device-enabled data elements. The operating system is enabled to assemble data elements from the communication driver, and format the data elements for the low level device driver.
The intelligent docking station includes a co-processor capable of converting a hand held-enabled data element into a device enabled data element, a bus interface coupled to the co-processor, and a port coupled to the co-processor. Methods performed in accordance with the disclosure of the application publication may be performed with the use of computer diskettes, CD ROM's, or other memory devices. The entire system may be set up as a network capable of operating on the Internet, and employing an application service provider. The system may also be embodied such that one or more data signals are utilized to transform a general network into a task-specific network.
One problem associated with a number of known docking stations is that they are sized and structured to accommodate only one type and size of hand held device. Accordingly, if a user has various types of cell phones which vary in thickness or other dimensions, separate and distinct docking stations will be required for charging of each individual cell phone.
This problem has been somewhat recognized and at least partially addressed in the prior art. For example, Crooijmans, et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0047198 published Mar. 1, 2007 discloses a specific configuration for a docking station for hand held electronic devices. Although the docking station is a single unit, the station utilizes a plurality of inserts which can be placed in the docking station, so that the station can accommodate hand held devices with differing sizes and shapes.
In one embodiment, the docking station includes a top member with a cavity formed therein. The cavity is configured to rotatably receive a removable insert which accommodates the bottom end of a hand held device of a particular size and shape. In a further embodiment, the docking station includes a removable insert for receiving hand held devices with varying sizes and shapes. The removable insert includes a basin with an opening and an enclosed region which receives the bottom end of the hand held device. The basin is configured for rotatable insertion and extraction to and from the docking station. The removable insert rotates between an initial position, where the insert is capable of being inserted or extracted, and a mounted position, where the removable insert is inserted in the docking station.
In a further embodiment, the docking station includes a connector disposed in the cavity of the top member. The connector protrudes through a bottom wall of the cavity, and the station further includes a collar surrounding and positioned at the base of the connector. The collar protrudes through the bottom wall of the cavity with the connector. The collar is configured so as to produce a snug fit, with an opening in the removable insert when the insert is positioned within the cavity of the top member. The opening of the removable insert is configured so as to allow rotation of the insert into the cavity without hitting the connector. Crooijmans, et al. also disclose certain additional elements associated with the inserts. For example, a latching retention mechanism is utilized so as to secure the insert to the docking station, when the insert is rotated into engagement with the station.
Another universal docking station directed to the accommodation of electronic devices having differing sizes and shapes is disclosed in Howarth, et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0250764 published Nov. 9, 2006. The Howarth, et al. docking station utilizes an adjustable opening capable of expanding to accommodate larger devices and retracting to accommodate smaller devices, while still supporting the portable electronic device in its proper position within the docking station.
The docking station includes a base having a recess which forms an opening for receiving the hand held device. The recess includes sides which surround the sides of the hand held device when the device is received by the opening. One or more adjustable members are disposed at least partially within the recess. The adjustable members have the ability to change the size and shape of the opening. In one embodiment, at least one sliding member is partially located within the recess. The sliding member is configured so as to slide relative to the base along a first axis. The member slides between a retracted position that forms a large opening in the recess for receiving larger hand held devices, and an expanded position that forms a smaller opening in the recess for receiving smaller hand held devices. In a further embodiment, a second adjustable member can be located on a second side of the opening opposite the first side. The second adjustable member cooperates with the first adjustable member so as to adjust the size of the device opening.
One of the problems associated with known docking stations for accommodating hand held devices of differing sizes and shapes relates to stability. When the hand held device is inserted into the docking station, the user will want to ensure that the device is stable and will not tilt in a manner which would cause problems with respect to the electrical interconnection between the hand held device and the docking station. Further, docking stations which are known within the industry are typically structured as “stand alone” devices. That is, the docking stations are not associated with other electrical apparatus, such as power centers or the like. For purposes of efficiency, aesthetics and overall use, it may be advantageous to incorporate a docking station within other apparatus associated with, for example, power distribution and the like.